The Adventures of Lightning Forge
by LightningForge44
Summary: On a trip deep into the Badlands, Lightning Forge's brother, White Thunder, goes missing. About two years have passed sense then and Lightning and his parents have moved on with their lives. Now Lightning Forge is moving out on his own, away from his home in Vanhoover, to the town of Ponyville, where he finds new information on his brother's disappearance, and how he can save him.
1. Chapter 1

"Get down here Lightning, we need to leave now or we'll miss the train!" my mom yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second. I'm making sure that I'm not forgetting anything!" I yell back

"Well hurry, the carriage is already here!" she yells as the goes outside to put my luggage on the carriage. I look around my room and feel a sudden pang of depression as I realize that I won't be coming back to this place again, the home I grew up in, the town I know like the back of my hoof, all gone.

"Snap out of it," I tell myself "it's time for new beginnings, time to move out on your own,"

That didn't help the fact that I knew I would miss this place. I use my magic to pick up my saddle bags and notice that the aura glows a bit more yellow than most times, I swiftly brush it off as coincidence, put the bags on my back, and continue on my way down the stairs.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I stop and look at the paintings around the house. I find one of my family and me and take it off the wall with my magic. It is a few years old, from before my older brother White Thunder went missing. After I pack away the painting I walk to and open the front door.

When I get outside I see my mom halfway out the window of the carriage yelling for me. In the distance I hear the faint sound of a train whistle. I sprint to a gallop as I rush to the carriage "If you get us to the train station before the train leaves I'll give each of you twenty extra bits!" I shout at the two stallions pulling the carriage.

"Sure thing boss," one of the ponies say as I jump into the carriage and shut the door. The carriage swiftly begins to move at a breakneck pace.

"Finally, What where you doing?" my father asks as I sit down on one of the cushions.

"I grabbed one of the family portraits," I respond as I set my bags down next to me "I wanted to have something with all of us in it,"

"Which one did you grab?" my mother asks

I use my magic to pull the painting out of my saddle bags "this one," both my mother and father look away from me and the portrait. I start to feel a little guilty "I got because I thought…" I sigh "If you guys want me to leave it…"

"No, no, take it. We have plenty of pictures of your brother," my father says as he puts one of his hooves over my mother's neck and strokes her mane.

"Thank you, this means a lot," I say. I put the painting back into the bag and zip it up.

As soon as I am done zipping up the luggage the carriage comes to a halt. I hear the conductor yell "All aboard!" and I race out of the carriage and grab all the luggage from the back with my magic.

"Hold on! Wait a second!" I yell as I gallop up to the train conductor, "I… have my… ticket… here" I say panting from the strain of carrying two large bags of luggage and my saddle bags while doing a full gallop. I pull out the ticket from my bags and give it to the conductor.

"Okay, your back in car twelve, 'bout six cars down," the conductor says as he gives me back my ticket "I'll be back later to punch it,"

"Okay, thanks. How long until the train leaves?" I ask.

"We got 'bout six minutes 'till departure," he says. I head back to car twelve and put my luggage inside. I go back out to talk to my parents before the train leaves.

"I can't believe that my little colt has grown up so fast," my mother says almost in tears "We're gonna miss you so much!" she says as she starts to cry

"Now calm down Sparkles, he's not our little colt any more, he's a stallion, he can handle himself," my father says to my mother, consoling her. "Can't you son?" he asks me.

"Of course I can," I say in response

"But Forgey, he's… he's… HE'S LEAVING!" she says as she starts a fresh round of tears.

"Mom, it's okay, it's not like you'll never see me again, you can visit any time you want, and I'll make sure to write as often as I can," I say as I put one of my hooves around her and give her a hug.

"You're right," she says.

"ALL ABOARD, THE TRAIN'S AWAY!" the conductor calls out

"Okay, go, go," my mom says sniffling "And don't you forget to right,"

"You got it, Oh, and don't forget to give those two twenty bits each, I forgot to," I say gesturing towards the carriage.

"Okay, good bye son, we love you!" my mom says as the train starts to move.

"We'll see you soon," my dad says galloping beside the train.

"I'll miss you guys, love you too!" I shout as the train pulls away from the station and on towards my new life in Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back into the train car and pick my luggage up off the floor and place the bags in the overhead compartments.

"Hello!"

"Aah!" I jump as I get startled I quickly turn around to find a brown coted Mare with deep blue eyes and a brown and blue breaded mane standing in the hall rite behind me

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Earth, What's yours?" she asks enthusiastically

"Oh, well my name is Lightning Forge, but you can just call me Lightning," I say as I take my bags off and set them underneath my seat

"So where are you heading?" she asks

"I'm going to Po…"

"That's cool. I'm going to Manehatten, the biggest city in Equestria!" She says as she jumps into the seat accosted the hall from where I am sitting and gazes out the window, looking for something

"Umm, I don't think that we'll be able to see Manehatten yet, we won't even get to Canterlot until this evening," I say as I pull my book on magic out of my saddlebags "Now If you'll excu…"

"It's gonna take that long to get to Canterlot?!" the asks appalled

"Um, yeah, we are just leaving Vanhoover, It'll take…" I say as I am interrupted again

"Oh my goodness, that'll be like…"

"Yes, yes, it will be a long time. Now I would like to read my book and I can't do that if you're talking to me. I might be willing to talk with you later but for now please let me read," I say with sternness

"Okay mister, I'll leave you alone," sapphire says with a smile and begins to trot towards the next car

"Ah, finally, peace and quiet," I whisper to myself. Pull my MP3 player and my headphones out of my bags with my magic and pull the headphones on over my head. I hit play on the MP3 player and start to read my book "Magic, and its Practical Uses"

"Magic can be used for many things, from the aiding the tedious task of threading a needle, to the interact spell of the teleportation of yourself or other objects. Not many ponies can master magic as advanced as teleportation, though, if used correctly, you may never even find yourself in a situation where you would even need to teleport. The trick is knowing many low…"

"Hay mister!" I hear somepony saying "Oh what was his name again?" the mare asks herself "Oh, Lightning Porridge!.. No that's not it… Oh, I got it! Lightning Forge! Hey, Mr. Forge! Get up, we're at Canterlot!"

I sigh when I realize that it's Sapphire that's trying to get me up, it takes me a second to process what she said "Canterlot?!" I spring up from my seat "We're at Canterlot already?" I ask

"Uh yeah, silly, the train just stopped. Did you know you drool when you sleep?" Sapphire asks. I look at the window and see a line of drool going down the window and wall of the train to end in a small puddle on the floor. The train whistle goes off, warning that it is about to pull off.

"Oh crap," I whisper to myself "Can you help me with my bags?" I ask her as I stand in the hall and take my luggage down from the overhead compartment

"Sure, happy to help!" she says as she takes the handle of one of the two bags in her mouth and begins to pull it out of the train. I put away all of my stuff and place my saddle bags over my back, I lift the second bag of luggage with my magic and head outside, into the cool night.

I step off the train and walk over to where Sapphire is standing with my bag. The train whistle blows again and it begins to move. "Well that was close," I say

"Yeah, well I gotta get going, my train leaves in like ten minutes," she says as she starts to walk to a train on the other side of the platform

"Okay, it was nice to meet you, good luck in Manehatten!" I shout at her

"Thanks, you too, bye!" she calls back at me

"Now I have to find an inn to stay the night at," I think to myself. I pick up the bag that sapphire brought out from the train and head for the front of the station. I walk up to the ticket window and find the pegasus working the counter asleep. I set down my bags and clop on the window with my hoof.

"Umm, excuse me," I say "Sir, could you wake up please?" I continue to clop on the window

"Ugh, uh… Oh, sorry. Uh how can I help you?" he asks groggily

"Yeah, umm, where can I find the closest inn?" I ask

"Oh, the third building on the left," he says as he points down the road to my right

"Okay, thanks!" I say with a smile, I pick up my bags and begin down the road. As I walk I look at all of the stores and shops lining the street. I stop in front of a store that sells old books and tell myself that I need to stop by here before I leave. I finally get to the inn and open the door, as I walk in I see the innkeeper at the desk in the front.

"Hello there, how are you this fine evening?" she asks with a smile, she is a mare later in her years, about twenty-two or twenty-three. She is a unicorn and has a grey mane and a wrinkled face, her coat is a teal color and her cutie mark is a house of some kind.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking." I say as I walk up to the counter "Can I get a room for tonight?" I ask

"Sure thing, that'll be ten bits," she says continuing her smile

"Okay," I say as I pull out my bag of bits from my saddle bags with my magic. I take out ten bits and place them on the countertop.

"Thank you," she says, she then picks up the bits and places them in a bucket behind the counter and picks up a key and places it on the countertop "Your room is number seventeen, go up the stairs to my left and down the hall on the right, your room is the third door on the left,"

"Thank you, have a nice night," I grab the key, pick up my bags and head for the stairs.

When I reach the top of the stairs I head right and count the doors… one… two… three! "That's the one" I say to myself. I open the door and walk into the room. As I trot into the room I notice that the room's décor is very sparse, the whole room consists of a small bed, a single nightstand, a three drawer dresser, and small wardrobe. I realize how tired I am when I see the bed and yawn. I set down my bags next to the bed, turn on the lamp on the nightstand, then close the door. I walk over to the bed and climb on top of it, and lay down. My stomach growls loudly as I realize that I haven't eaten anything all day, "I'll take care of that in the morning" I say as I pull the covers over me with my magic, close my eyes, and drift off into sleep.

(Author's Notes: Sorry that it has taken me so long to wright this one, my personal life has been hectic as of late, having to balance my writing, school, and my job is proving more difficult than I first intended. Also this Part has turned out longer than I first intended, so I split it into two smaller parts. I hope you enjoy my works and thank you for reading. Sincerely LightningForge44)


End file.
